Cinta tak Begini Sasuke-kun!
by Dhita82
Summary: Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014/"Lihatkan? Apa aku bilang? Sasuke selingkuh! Dia menyelingkuhimu Sakura!"/"Sasuke-kun kau tidak melihay jammu? Atau kau tidak melihat jusku yg sudah habis? Oh ya aku lupa kau terlalu sibuk dengan smartphonemu!"/"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura?"/Aku butuh kesetiaan, kepastian, kejujuran. Bukan kebohongan seperti ini./RnR Please?


"Ino?"

"Sakura! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa kau mencariku? Tak biasanya kau mencariku sampai berkeringat seperti itu."

"Kau— tidak maksudku Sasuke!"

"Apa sih Ino? Kalau bicara yang jelas, jangan sambil tersendat-sendat seperti itu. Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dia— dia tadi aku melihatnya!"

"Kalau kau tak melihat Sasuke-_kun_ berarti dia makhluk halus Ino."

"Aku serius Sakura! Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu!"

"Maaf-maaf, oke sekarang ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Astaga Sakura! Aku melihatnya sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain!"

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta tak Begini Sasuke-kun **** Dhita82**

**.**

**Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri/"Lihatkan? Apa aku bilang? Sasuke selingkuh Sakura! Dia menyelingkuhimu!"/"Sasuke-**_**kun**_** kau tidak melihat jammu? Atau kau tidak melihat pesananku yang sudah habis? Oh ya aku lupa kau sibuk dengan **_**handphone**_**mu!"/"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura?"/**_**Sial air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, kenapa?/**_** Aku butuh kesetiaan, aku butuh kepastian, aku butuh kejujuran. Bukan kebohongan seperti ini.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?"

"Aku tau ini akan menyakitimu, tetapi aku sudah beberapakali ini melihatnya bermesraan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Awalnya aku tak mau memberi tahumu dan memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke brengsek itu. Tetapi kali ini sudah kelewatan Sakura! Diaa—"

"Hahaha~ sudahlah Ino~ Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku, mana mungkin diaa—"

"Sekarang ikut aku!" Oke aku mulai sedikit panik ketika Ino menarik pergelangan tanganku secara kasar. Dia tidak akan seperti ini kalau ini bukan hal penting. Aku sangat mengerti Ino, karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Ino menyeretku, yang ku lihat hanyalah punggung Ino yang hampir sama denganku besarnya. Rambut yang diikat dan menjulur sampai punggung. Poninya, dan juga mata biru lautnya itu. Kau sangat cantik ya Ino.

Ino berhenti, dan itu membuatku hampir terjungkal karena dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menarikku dibalik tembok, mulutku dibekap olehnya. "Ssstt! Sasuke tengah berjalan kemari diamlah sebentar!"

Akupun menuruti perkataan Ino. Ino sedikit melonggarkan bekapannya, dan itu membuatku bernafas lega. Aku dan Ino mengintip dibalik tembok, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat pacarku –Uchiha Sasuke tengah merangkul mesra seorang gadis berambut biru sepunggung.

"Lihatkan? Apa aku bilang? Sasuke selingkuh Sakura! Dia menyelingkuhimu!" Ino mengucapkan itu sarat akan emosi, aku yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Setelah Sasuke dan gadis yang aku tak tahu namanya itu tak ada, aku segera pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Hey Sakura tunggu aku!"

".."

"Kau tak apakan?"

".."

"Sebaiknya kau putuskan saja lelaki brengsek seperti dia. Dia itu pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Hahaha Ino Ino~"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tenang saja Ino, gadis itu hanyalah sepupu Sasuke. kau tidak usah khawatir Sasuke selingkuh."

"Haa? Dari mana kau tahu? Tapi tadi jelas-jelas—"

"Sasuke cerita padaku, sudahlah aku ada kelas habis ini. Aku pergi _jaa_~"

Aku meninggalkan Ino tanpa melihat raut wajah sahabatku itu. Bohong, yang aku ucapkan pada Ino tadi hanyalah kebohongan semata. Aku tak tahu siapa gadis itu, aku hanya tak ingin Ino repot-repot memarahi Sasuke dan menenangkan aku yang menangis.

Tentu saja aku bisa menangis. Gadis mana yang tak teriris hatinya melihat pujaan hatinya merangkul mesra seorang gadis yang kau tak tahu itu siapa didepan matamu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Disini didadaku. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh, aku segera menyekanya. Aku tak mau ada orang yang melihatku menangis. Biarlah aku sendiri yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn,"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura?"

"Tidak hanya bertanya saja, kalau kau tak menjawab juga tak apa."

"Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Ya iya." Hah~ aku menghela nafas, kenapa sih Sasuke susah sekali mengatakan 'Iya aku mencintaimu Sakura'. Aku dan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ didaerah Tokyo bagian barat. Dia yang mengajakku jalan, aku menyanggupinya karena memang aku sedang tak ada mata kuliah.

Tetapi yang ada sekarang dia mencuekiku. Dia lebih asyik dengan _smartphone_nya, kadang dia tersenyum tipis terkadang juga cemberut. Seperti seorang anak SMA yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tunggu jatuh cinta? Apakah benar Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi?

Jika benar, kenapa dia tidak jujur saja padaku? Aku menatap sendu Sasuke, aku mengaduk jus orange yang aku pesan. Jusku ternyata sudah hampir habis, dan aku lihat jam arloji yang bertengger dipergelangan tanganku. Sudah satu jam, dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya?

Aku bosan. Bukan tetapi sangat bosan.

Aku mengambil tasku yang kutaruh dikursi sebelahku, "Sasuke-_kun_ aku mau pulang."

"Hn? Kenapa buru-buru? Kita baru sampai?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak melihat jammu? Atau kau tidak melihat pesananku yang sudah habis? Oh ya aku lupa kau sibuk dengan _handphone_mu!" Aku melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke dari pintu kaca yang ingin aku lewati.

Aku melihat Sasuke segera mengantongi _handphone_nya dan segera mengambil dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan kami. Dan dia segera berlari mengejarku. "Sakura kamu kenapa sih?!"

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku erat. "Lepasin Sasuke-_kun_~ sakit!"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Pikir aja sendiri! Udah aku mau pulang! Taksi!" aku memanggil taksi yang berada diujung jalan, Sasuke mencegahku tetapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk pulang.

"Sakura jika kau ingin pulang, aku bisa antarkan tak usah memanggil taksi!"

".."

"Sakura ayo aku antarkan pulang, tetapi aku mohon jangan marah padaku."

".."

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura? Kau minta pulang aku turuti tetapi kau tetap bersikukuh berdiri disini hingga taksi datang. Satu minggu yang lalu juga kau bilang, aku tak ada waktu hingga aku tak bisa untuk kencan denganmu. Kali ini sudah aku luangkan waktuku tetapi kau malah—"

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu waktu sibukmu Tuan! Aku permisi pergi!" Aku menaiki taksi yang baru saja datang, aku tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang menggedor-gedor pintu taksi itu. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Tolong kedaerah Okinawa pak."

"Baiklah nona,"

.

.

.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu pergi meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota. Ia pergi kesuatu desa didaerah Okinawa. Dengan embel-embel ia ingin menyendiri dulu, ia menenangkan Ino yang mencari dirumahnya. Sudah hampir dua hari ia berada didesa ini. Suasana didesa yang sejuk membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi dingin.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menyendiri, Sakura pergi dari desa itu. "Aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke-_kun_~"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Sakura! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari hari saat kita kencan. Kau tidak ada dirumahmu, tidak ada dirumah orang tuamu. Kau dari mana? Aku khawatir?" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut, dibelainya pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Namun Sakura menepis halus belaian tangan Sasuke.

"Kita harus berbicara Sasuke-_kun_. Ikut aku."

.

.

.

"Kau mau berbicara apa Sakura?" Sekarang aku dan Sasuke berada disebuah taman dekat kampus kami. Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini karena tempat ini sepi, aku memang hanya ingin berdua dengan Sasuke saat ini. Ya saat ini.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu,"

"Hn, apa?"

".."

"..?"

"Aku— tidak, maksudku apa yang kau lakukan jika aku selingkuh?" _tidak bukan itu tetapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tahu kau selingkuh?_

".."

".."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura?"

"Aku— aku hanya bertanya,"

".."

".."

"Kau—"

".."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, aku menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Aku mengangguk pelan, aku tak berani menatap Sasuke. Jika aku menatapnya mungkin air mataku akan keluar. Aku tahu semuanya, tentang perselingkuhannya dibelakangku selama ini.

Bahkan aku tahu sebelum Ino menceritakan perselingkuhan Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam panjang waktu itu memang benar itu adalah sepupu Sasuke. Tetapi mereka tidaklah sedarah, mereka adalah sepupu tiri. Jadi tidak memungkinkan kalau mereka akan pacaran atau kejenjang yang lebih _intens_.

Tentang kedekatan Sasuke dengan sepupunya itu, aku tak begitu mempersalahkannya tetapi yang membuatku sangat terpukul adalah Sasuke selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri –Ino Yamanaka.

"Maafkan aku Sakura~" ucap Sasuke lirih, sial! Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Mengapa aku tak bisa menjadi diriku yang kuat didepan Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus terlihat seperti perempuan lemah dihadapannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Kami-sama?

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau selingkuh Sasuke-_kun_, karena menurutku aku berstatus hanya sebagai pacarmu. Aku takut jika aku terlalu mengekangmu, karena aku sendiripun tak suka dikekang."

".."

"Tetapi ini Ino Sasuke-_kun_, sahabatku dari kecil hingga sekarang~"

".."

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan kau kencan dengan gadis-gadis lain, tetapi beda dengan Ino. Dia— sahabat yang sangatku sayang~"

".."

"Aku sudah mengetahui ini dari lama. Kau jadian dengan Ino tepat saat malam kelulusankan? Saat dimana kau meninggalkanku dipesta dansa sendiri. Aku—" air mata sukses mengalir, percuma dari tadi aku tahan. Akhirnya air mata ini lolos juga. Aku terisak, dan aku mendengar Sasuke sedikit menggeram.

".."

"Aku bisa saja selingkuh dengan Naruto ataupun Gaara yang dulu menembakku saat aku menjadi pacarmu, tapi— tapi aku tak bisa~ aku takut menyakitimu. Selama ini— selama ini aku tahu hubungan kalian dibelakangku Sasuke-_kun_~ aku tahu— hiks~" _sial air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, kenapa?_

".."

"Aku merasa dari awal, kau takkan bisa lama berpaling kau dan dia juga dulu pernah berpacaran. Ternyata hatiku benar, cintamu— cintamu untukku hanya sementara. Pantas dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimukan?"

".."

"Selama aku tak ada, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku enggak bisa menjalani cinta yang begini terus Sasuke-_kun_, aku— aku butuh kepastian cintamu. Aku sudah memutuskan—"

".."

"Hiks~"

".."

"Kembalilah pada Ino biar aku yang mengalah. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_—" Aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan segelanya. Aku butuh kesetiaan, aku butuh kepastian, aku butuh kejujuran. Bukan kebohongan seperti ini.

Sakit.

Ya memang sakit, tetapi ini kenyataan. Bukan dunia dongeng dimana sang pangeran akan segera menyusulmu. Aku menerimanya walaupun Sakit. Selama ini, aku memendam kenyataan ini dalam-dalam. Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut jika tidak ada yang mengalah diantara kita bertiga. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Aku merelakan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk saat ini dan juga— selamanya.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintamu Sakura~ kau salah paham~"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
